psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Reading measures
Reading measures are test used to assess reading performance. Types of measures * Reading readiness measures * Sight word reading: reading words of increasing difficulty until they become unable to read or understand the words presented to them. Difficulty is manipulated by using words that have more letters or syllables, are less common and have more complicated spelling-sound relationships. * Nonword reading: reading lists of pronounceable nonsense words out loud. The difficulty is increased by using longer words, and also by using words with more complex spelling or sound sequences. * Reading comprehension: a passage is presented to the reader, which they must read either silently or out loud. Then a series of questions are presented that test the reader's comprehension of this passage. * Reading fluency: the rate with which individuals can name words. * Reading accuracy: the ability to correctly name a word on a page. Some tests incorporate several of the above components at once. For instance, the Nelson-Denny Reading Test scores readers both on the speed with which they can read a passage, and also their ability to accurately answer questions about this passage. Assessments of reading readiness include: *Metropolitan Readiness Tests Assessments that measure multiple domains of reading include: * Gray's Diagnostic Reading Tests–2nd edition (GDRT II) * Nelson-Denny Reading Test * Stanford Diagnostic Reading Assessment Assessments that measure reading subskills include: * Gray Oral Reading Test IV – Fourth Edition (GORT IV), * Gray Silent Reading Test * Comprehensive Test of Phonological Processing (CTOPP), * Tests of Oral Reading and Comprehension Skills (TORCS), * Test of Reading Comprehension 3 (TORC-3), * Test of Word Reading Efficiency (TOWRE) * Test of Reading Fluency. A more comprehensive list of reading assessments may be obtained from the Southwest Educational Development Laboratory.Southwest Educational Development Laboratory (SEDL), 2007.Southwest Educational Development Laboratory Accessed September 15, 2007. others for sorting *Abecedarian Reading Assessment *ARCS Reading Diagnostic *Analytical Reading Inventory *Assessment of Literacy and Language (ALL) *Bader Reading and Language Inventory *Basic Reading Inventory *California Diagnostic Reading Tests (CDRT) *Degrees of Reading Power & Degrees of Word meaning. *Developmental Reading Assessment, K-3 - 2nd Edition (DRA-2, K-3) *Diagnostic Assessments of Reading *Diagnostic Assessment of Reading with Trial Teaching Strategies - DARTTS *Domine Reading and Writing Assessment Portfolio (Revised) *Dynamic Indicators of Basic Early Literacy Skills 6th Edition (DIBELS-6) *Early Reading Diagnostic Assessment 2nd Edition (ERDA-2) *Ekwall / Shanker Reading Inventory 4th Edition (ESRI-4) *Gates-MacGinitie Reading Tests 4th Edition (GMRT-4) *Graylent Reading Tests (GSRT) *Group Reading Assessment and Diagnostic Evaluation (GRADE) *Metropolitan Achievement Tests, Reading Diagnostic Tests 8th Edition (MAT-8) *Metropolitan Readiness tests *Neal Analysis of Reading Ability - Revised *Observation Survey of Early Literacy Achievement, Revised 2nd Edition *Phonics-Based Reading Test (PRT) *Process Assessment of the Learner (PAL) *Qualitative Reading Inventory --4th Edition (QRI-4) *Reading Analysis and Prescription System (RAPS) *Reading Inventory for the Classroom (RIC) ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links *SEDL Listing Category:Reading assessment Category:Reading measures Category:Measurement